Gedanken
by Styko
Summary: „Findest du es nicht auch manchmal seltsam? Findest du es nicht auch manchmal ironisch?“


Titel: Gedanken  
Teil: 1/1   
Genre: Dark?!  
Warning: depri?!  
  
Bemerkung: Das Ergebnis langweiliger Freistunden in denen ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte :P Allerdings ist es schon etwas seltsam, man kann es auch nicht Story nennen. Im Grunde sinds nur Dialogfetzen zwischen Shinichi und Shiho, allerdings noch in den Körpern von Conan und Ai. Ich fand wohl, dass manche Dinge einfach mal gesagt bzw. diskutiert werden mussten^^' Mein Problem is nur, dass ich sowas nur in ganz bestimmten Stimmungen schreiben kann und irgendwie war ich seit dem Tag nicht mehr so drauf, darum isses jetzt etwas kurz geworden^^'   
Ich hab extra keine Gefühlsäußerungen dazu geschrieben, so kann sich jeder selbst denken, in welchem Ton etc die zwei ihre verschiedenen Gedanken äußeren. Namen hab ich auch nicht dazugeschrieben, aber das müsste man eigentlich nach einiger Zeit erkennen.   
Es sind drei kleine Dialoge, die nicht wirklich zusammenhängen, auch wenn der 3.sich ein wenig auf den 2. bezieht. Es wird vielleicht irgendwann mal fortgesetzt, wenn ich mal wieder in Stimmung sein sollte, aber da ich nicht weiß, wann das sein wird, hab ich mir gedacht, ich veröffentliche das hier mal. Vielleicht gefällts ja irgendjemandem^^'  
  
Disclaimer: Weder „Detektiv Conan" noch seine Charaktere gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne Profit damit zu verdienen. Der Inhalt der Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er jemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren.  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Gedanken   
  
„Findest du es nicht auch manchmal seltsam? Findest du es nicht auch manchmal ironisch?"  
„Was?"  
„Dein Spiegelbild."  
„Wieso?"  
„So viele Leute träumen von ewiger Jugend, von einer zweiten Kindheit. Wir kriegen sie – und wünschen uns dennoch nichts sehnlicher als wieder erwachsen zu werden... Glaubst du, dass wir jemals den Wünsch äußern werden, wieder jung zu sein? Werden wir dann nicht auf diese Zeit zurückblicken und uns fragen, wieso wir diese Chance nicht genutzt haben?"  
„Erwachsen werden, alt werden, sterben. Das alles gehört zum Leben dazu. Es führt unaufhaltsam diesen Weg entlang, den man nicht verlassen kann. Das, was wir hier erleben, ist nur ein kleiner Rückschritt, ein kleiner Umweg zum Ende des Weges, das wir alle früher oder später erreichen werden."  
„Und doch ist dieser Umweg, wie du es nennst, etwas was sich viele Leute wünschen."  
„Sie wünschen es sich nur, weil es nicht geht. Glaubst du denn, dass sie es machen würden, wenn sie könnten? Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass sie freiwillig den harten Weg des Lebens noch einmal gehen würden?"  
„... weise Worte für jemand so jungen..."  
„Du bist auch nicht gerade sehr viel älter als ich..."  
„Doch habe ich weit mehr erlebt als du, habe ich sehr viel mehr Hindernisse überwinden müssen. Aber trotzdem würdest du den Weg des Lebens nicht noch ein Mal gehen und ich..."  
„Würdest du es wirklich wollen, wenn du ein ganzes Leben gelebt hättest?"  
„...vielleicht..."  
„Wieso?"  
„Ich könnte Dinge anders machen... nicht die gleichen Fehler begehen wie zuvor..."  
„Aber die Fehler deines letzten Lebens könntest du nicht korrigieren. Du kannst nur deine Zeit zurückdrehen, nicht die der ganzen Welt."  
„..."  
„Ist es das, was du willst? Deine Fehler rückgängig machen?"  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Aber du kanst es nicht."  
„Ich weiß..."  
„Und das ist auch gut so."  
„... wieso?"  
„Weil Fehler zum Leben dazu gehören. Man muss sie machen, damit man selbst und andere daraus lernen. Wenn man seine Fehler immer korrigieren würde, sie verschwinden lassen, dann kann sich niemand an sie erinnern und sie werden wiederholt. Immer und immer wieder, bis sie vielleicht irgendwann zu gravierend werden um sie wieder auslöschen zu können..."  
„... mag sein..."  
„Eine Welt ohne Fehler gibt es nicht."  
„Aber es wäre schön. Keine Fehler, kein Krieg, nur Frieden und Glück. Ein Paradies –"  
„ – und gleichzeitig ein Utopia, das niemals eintreten wird."  
„Das klingt aber sehr pessimistisch."  
„Ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck realsitisch."  
„Pessimistisch, realsitisch. Wo ist da der Unterschied?"  
„Es gibt einen. Er ist klein, aber er ist da."  
„... und er ist wichtig, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja. Der kleinste Unterschied kann Dinge in vollkommen verschiedenen Lichtern erscheinen lassen."  
„Die Worte eines Philosophen?!"  
„Die Worte eines Detektivs."  
„Gibt es da nicht auch kaum einen Unterschied?"  
„Vielleicht."  
  
„Wirst du es ihr je erzählen?"  
„Ich kann es ihr nicht erzählen. Ich würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen."  
„Und wenn die Gefahr irgendwann gebannt ist? Wenn wir wieder normal sind? Würdest du ihr alles erzählen oder würdest du so tun, als wäre niemals etwas geschehen?"  
„Letzteres wäre wohl die einfachere Lösung..."  
„Also willst du dein Leben mit einer Lüge verbringen?"  
„Es wäre keine Lüge, ich würde es ihr nur einfach nicht erzählen."  
„Geheimniskrämerei führt jedoch unweigerlich zu Lügen."  
„... aber es wäre so kompliziert ihr alles zu erzählen... Es würde doch nur zu Problemen führen..."  
„Und was ist, wenn sie es dann doch irgendwann herausfindet? Würde das nicht zu sehr viel mehr Problemen führen?"  
„..."  
„Einmal nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, bedeutet immer nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und wenn sie dann doch irgendwann herauskommt, dann wirst du sie mit nur noch mehr Lügen abstreiten. Es ist wie ein Teufelskreis, aus dem man nicht mehr hinauskommt."  
„Und du meinst, ich wäre schon längst darin gefangen..."  
„Ja."  
„Und der Weg hinaus?"  
„Wird schwer."  
„Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Jetzt noch nicht.  
„Oder vielleicht schon nicht mehr?"  
„Ich brächte sie in Gefahr..."  
„Und so bringst du euch in Gefahr."  
„Also meinst du, ich sollte es ihr sagen und sie damit der Gefahr aussetzen, nur damit wir glücklich sein können?"  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."  
„Aber..."  
„Nein, ich gebe dir keine Ratschläge, denn ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich tun würde, wäre ich in deiner Situation. Ich führe dir lediglich alles auf, was du bei deiner Entscheidung bedenken solltest. Was du nun letztendlich tust, kannst nur du allein entscheiden."  
„Also lässt du mich allein?"  
„In den schwierigsten Situationen ist der Mensch immer allein."  
  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?"  
„Was?"  
„Dass der Mensch in schwierigen Situationen immer allein ist?"  
„Ist es nicht so?"  
„... ich weiß nicht..."  
„Warst du nicht auch allein, als es passiert ist? Warst du nicht auch allein, als du ihnen auf die Spur kamst? Wirst du nicht auch allein sein, wenn du ihnen gegenüberstehen wirst?"  
„Ich dachte immer, dass..."  
„Ich dabei sein werde?"  
„Ja..."  
„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Und vielleicht werde ich dabei sein, doch bist trotzdem allein..."  
„Du würdest mich verraten?"  
„Würdest du es nicht auch tun, wäre es die einzige Möglichkeit? Würdest du nicht alles dafür tun?"  
„Aber wir sind doch-„  
„Freunde?... Freundschaft ist ein Wort, dass die Menschen immer viel zu leichtfertig benutzen. Im Kampf zählt es nicht mehr, im Kampf zählt nur man selbst. ‚Freunde' gibt es dort nicht."  
„... das glaube ich nicht."  
„Nein?"  
„Nein!"  
„Aber es ist so."  
„Nein ist es nicht. Du denkst nur, dass es so ist, weil du es nicht anders kennst, weil du es nicht anders erlebt hast. Weil du nie richtige Freunde hattest!"  
„...vielleicht. Aber vielleicht auch nicht..." 


End file.
